A Moment
by boring the goose
Summary: Three sisters, three completely different worlds. One moment.


**A Moment**

_Description:Three sisters. Three different worlds. One moment._

_Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter, but alas, it is not mine to claim.  
_

**Narcissa**

It was my wedding day. My husband-to-be, Lucius Malfoy, was waiting ever so patiently as I dressed for the ceremony. My mother was arranging my hair, telling me how beautiful I am. My engagement ring flashed in the sunlight; it's ridiculously huge diamond throwing rainbows in the air. Everything was perfect. Except that it wasn't. I was furious.

Because of the War, I had only a month to plan my wedding day. What I had always imagined to be the most spectacular moment of my life was rushed, turned into something cliché and worthless. My dress was store-bought, because I didn't have enough time to order one custom made. The Hall of Merlin, the grandest wizard hall ever built, was booked on the day of my ceremony, so we had to settle for a large room somewhere in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. Instead of sending out one thousand invitations written in ink that flashed gold, I sent forty hastily written save the dates by common owl post. My honeymoon, which I had imagined to be a year-long trip around the world, was cut short to a week in some godforsaken cottage with my new husband. The world which used to be at my fingertips was slipping away from me, turning into something I could never control.

And all because of the War.

What's more, my sister didn't even take the time to be my Maid of Honor.

I knew that Bella was a free spirit, that she would never sacrifice her whims, even for the most important day of my life. But I hadn't expected _this_. Not showing up at the wedding, not returning the RSVP, Merlin, she didn't even bother to send us a cheap gift. It was an all time low, even for her. I wanted to confront her about it, but I knew it would be no use. Bella had a way of ignoring everything I said, especially if it involved Lucius. At times like this, I wished Andromeda was still my sister.

Growing up, I never would have guessed that she would be the one to defy our parents' ideals. Andy was just like me or Bella when it came to Mudbloods or Blood-traitors. When she was at school, she wouldn't give them a second glance. But then, a few months ago, she came back to our parents' house and announced she was pregnant with Ted Tonks' baby. She said she didn't care if Aunt Walburga blasted her from the family tree (which she did), or if they stopped sending her money (which they also did). Andy walked straight up to my parents and made this whole elaborate speech about how she was tired of them telling her how to think and what to do. She told them off for every teaching the Black family had to offer, calling them stupid and closed-minded. And then she walked out. She didn't take anything, none of the money or jewelry or dresses, which my parents would later distribute between me and Bella. She just left. My parents didn't talk for ten whole minutes after her visit. Then they had started the process of disowning her.

Slowly, my thoughts drifted back toward myself, my wedding. Lucius was very romantic about the whole thing, though I knew from the start that it had been arranged by my parents. He'd allowed me everything I asked for in the time we did have. Sending me a bouquet of flowers everyday before the wedding, my mother was convinced I had found true love. I didn't care to correct her. For, while Lucius and I were civil, we were not in love. He doted on me, as was expected, and I took care to swoon over him whenever he entered the room. We were pretending. Because, whether we loved each other or not, I would have to make the walk to the end of the aisle and say my vows. I was no Andromeda.

Finally, I was ready. My hair having been properly pinned, my mother left to take her seat at the front. I picked up my bouquet, the latest from Lucius, and headed for the makeshift chapel. I began my march with the music as planned. No one walked down the aisle before me, as I had no Maid of Honor. No one walked with me, because my father was ill with Dragon Pox. I was alone.

I had always wanted to get married in the winter. I loved the snow, the way it shone in the sunlight, the way it felt on my lips. Maybe, had I had the chance, I would have gotten married outside in the snow. The sun would have been setting when the ceremony began, and I would have kissed Lucius just as it slipped over the horizon. As I danced at the reception, the moon would have came out overhead, illuminating the lovely white crystals. It would have been perfect.

I stepped with the music to my fiancée, future husband. The only half of the seats that the staff so diligently arranged were filled, the other half glaringly empty. The man that was to marry us was checking his pocket watch, checking that he wasn't going to be late. My aunt stared me doww from her seat, wearing an expression that said "don't you dare screw this up". The weather out side of the windows was sunny; Magical Matinence obviously thought I would be the classic summer bride. Halfway down the aisle I stepped on my store-bought dress, and the cheap fabric tore audibly. Everyone in the room seemed to gasp at the same time. Tears in my eyes, I kept walking.

Perfect indeed.

* * *

_Review, please?_


End file.
